Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program.
Description of Related Art
In program development, refactoring for changing a source code without changing the functions of a program has been performed for the purpose of improving maintainability and the like. A method for verifying whether the equivalence of an output value for an input value of a program is kept before and after refactoring is known.
According to JP2007-41804A, however, it is necessary to acquire a true input value and a false input value for a conditional expression of a program and further compare output values of the program for the input values to perform verification. Therefore, it is difficult to quickly and efficiently detect that there exists an input value whose corresponding output value differs before and after refactoring.